1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to kiosks. In particular, the present invention relates to kiosks that can provide access to the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today""s corporations and the general public have come to expect communications to flow in an almost instantaneous rate and in a multi-media format that attracts and maintains the attention of viewers. With the explosive growth of the Internet, companies and consumers alike have grown accustomed to using the Internet to conduct time saving purchases and reservations from anywhere and at anytime during daily life.
While Internet access is widely available in a business environment and at home, Internet access is often difficult to find or expensive to obtain while traveling. Travelers often desire convenient access to the Internet. One method for obtaining access to the Internet is through a kiosk.
An Internet kiosk is a publicly accessible kiosk with a computer system that can access the Internet through a network connection. The network connection can be established through phone lines with modems, ISDN lines, DSL lines, cable modems, proxy servers, T1 connections, and the like.
Existing Internet kiosks lack convenience. Existing Internet kiosks are physically large and bulky machines and are typically located along walls and corners of building much like an automated teller machine (ATM). Typical Internet kiosks accommodate the user while the user is standing. Standing for a lengthy interval can become tiresome particularly when the user has been traveling for an extended period. Existing Internet kiosks also do not provide very much privacy. Privacy can be important for sensitive business information, personal email message, and to protect the identity of charge account numbers.
Embodiments of the present invention overcome the disadvantages of existing Internet kiosks by providing a compact kiosk that a user can access in a comfortable seated position, and by providing a level of privacy that allows the user to access the Internet without inadvertently divulging confidential information.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a kiosk having a computer system therein that allows a seated person to access a computer network, such as the Internet. A hinged keyboard retracts into the kiosk to preserve space when not in use. The hinged keyboard is advantageously protected from damage by a breakaway mechanism that allows the keyboard to pivot away from a position upon the application of a relatively damaging force. A retractable wing door further provides a level of privacy for the user. When closed, the hinged keyboard and the retractable wing door further enclose the computer system in a protected shell.
One kiosk according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a housing wherein a keyboard and a wing door retractably close into the housing. When closed, the kiosk provides a low and narrow profile and a small footprint to save space and to permit the advantageous close proximity to seating, such as the seats of an airport terminal. When open, the keyboard permits the user to type in data and the wing door provides the user with a measure of privacy. In one embodiment, the kiosk includes a torque sensitive assembly to protect the keyboard from an excessive force. For example, when a relatively heavy object is hung on the keyboard, the torque sensitive assembly allows the keyboard to recoverably pivot down to protect the keyboard from breaking and advantageously reduces the likelihood of a maintenance call. The kiosk can further include a credit card reader that allows a user to enter a credit card number and related information with a quick swipe, thereby preventing a thief from observing the credit card number, which might occur with the manual entry of the credit card number on a keyboard.
A keyboard according to an embodiment of the invention can repetitively xe2x80x9cbreak away,xe2x80x9d that is, pivot to a safe position, from a higher than normally encountered load to protect the keyboard from a potentially damaging load. A higher than normal load can be encountered when, for example, a user hangs a heavy object on the keyboard. In one embodiment, the threshold for breakaway is approximately 25 foot-pounds. The breakaway mechanism can comprise a rounded plunger, such as a rounded rod or a ball bearing, that is pressed against a deformation in a plate with a spring. The plunger maintains the keyboard in a user-friendly ergonomic position until the application of the breakaway force, upon which the plunger retracts against the spring and the keyboard breaks away to protect against the load.